<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Fright Of Mah Life by Marlinsart (Marlinspirkhall)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25964575">The Fright Of Mah Life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlinspirkhall/pseuds/Marlinsart'>Marlinsart (Marlinspirkhall)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Star Trek Fanarts 2020 [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: The Original Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comic, Digital Art, Episode: s02e13 The Trouble With Tribbles, Fan Comics, Fanart, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Tribbles (Star Trek), and by fluff I mean tribble, cartoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:21:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25964575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlinspirkhall/pseuds/Marlinsart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Scotty has an issue with Uhura's new pet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Montgomery "Scotty" Scott/Nyota Uhura, Montgomery "Scotty" Scotty &amp; Nyota Uhura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Star Trek Fanarts 2020 [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Star Trek - Digital Art Collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Fright Of Mah Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://marlinspirkhall.tumblr.com/post/626744976536174592/marlinsart-tribbles-exist-as-an-extant-form-of">Original Post</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>